Fate Red Savior
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada afirmo que renacería después de su muerte para salvar al mundo ¿y si lo logro? Así durante la cuarta guerra del grial un niño llamado Shirou se movió para salvar a todos. Y ser un verdadero héroe.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Red Savior.**

 **Fate Stay Night y Fate Apocrypha no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

 **Esto es un semi UA en la cual puede que suceda cosas que no sucedan en el Canon. El principio del fic será lento pero después avanzara y tal, será un harem pero se verá romance mucho después. El fic nació de esta idea:**

" **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada afirmo que renacería después de su muerte para salvar al mundo ¿y si lo logro? Así durante la cuarta guerra del grial un niño llamado Shirou se movió para salvar a todos. Y ser un verdadero héroe"**

 **Básicamente este fic se trata de un Amakusa Shirou Tokisada o Shirou Kotomine que es conocido en la serie Fate Apocrypha en la cual dicho personaje es un Servant de la clase Ruler y que lucha en el bando de la facción roja contra la facción negra en la gran guerra del santo grial con dos bandos de siete Servants cada uno, en total en este fic Shirou Kotomine es la reencarnación de Emiya Shirou, así que ya ven el panorama de este fic.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA EN ADOPCION.**

* * *

 _Renace un héroe._

 _El nunca logro explicar cómo sucedió._

 _Como regreso de la muerte._

 _Incluso más allá de su segunda muerte, jamás supo lo que realmente sucedió._

 _El simplemente renació._

 _Nada más ni nada menos._

 _¿Confundido de las palabras de este desconocido?_

 _Pues déjame aclarar de quien hablo._

 _Héroe japonés santo Amakusa Shirou Tokisada._

 _Ese era el._

 _Aunque en su segunda vida sería conocido después como Emiya Shirou._

 _O en realidad simplemente seguía siendo Shirou._

 _Y esta su historia…_

 _En como un héroe que quería salvar a la humanidad._

 _Una vez más._

 _Se lanzara para intentar lograrlo._

* * *

"Por lo tanto, Dios. Dame otra oportunidad. La próxima vez, no voy a perder de vista el panorama general. Voy a eliminar todos los obstáculos, enemigos y dificultades en mi camino. La próxima vez, voy a obtener todo el bien en el mundo. Un mundo donde todo el mundo es feliz, todo el mundo es bueno, y todo el mundo es perfecto. Voy a exterminar a todos los males y crear un mundo nuevo y puro. Así atacare al mal y me vengare a nombre de mis compañeros caídos. Volveré después de 100 años y tendré mi venganza"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que digo cuando estuvo vivo y que le marcaron para siempre. La historia del joven héroe conocido como Amakusa Shirou Tokisada se trata de un hijo ilegitimo que se convirtió en el líder de la rebelión de Shimabara, fue considerado un niño milagro y un verdadero santo tanto por lo gran líder que fue como también por su fuerte creencia a la religión cristiana.

El lucho simplemente para hacerlo, no deseaba la victoria o derrota, solo dar el golpe para simbolizar la importancia de la rebelión, el creía firmemente en sus creencias y en su causa pero entonces para su sorpresa el obtuvo una victoria en su rebelión, algo que no deseaba, porque significo que sus enemigos le atacaron con todo y el no se sorprendió que uno de sus seguidores le haya traicionado, su rebelión termino, su gente fue brutalmente aniquilada y el fue espectador de todo eso.

El no culpo a sus enemigos sino a sí mismo, el llevo a su gente, el no fue lo suficiente fuerte para hacer algo al respecto y fueron sus fallas que causo a los rebeldes una horrible muerte. El acepto la derrota y la culpa de ello pero lo único que no podía aceptar es que sus acciones no significaron nada, que debieron de haber servido para algo y por ello deseo el renacimiento, para vengar a sus aliados caídos y así hacer valer todo por cuanto lucharon.

Entonces cuando la muerte le llego ocurrió lo que no debería de suceder; se cumplió su deseo.

¿Cómo y por quien? No sabía pero sucedió. El recordó estar en el trono de los héroes por quizás unos segundos o minutos, no lo sabía, el tiempo era diferente en el trono de los héroes pero a la siguiente que sabía es que despertó siendo como un recién nacido. Fue un tremendo susto pero logro calmarse y analizar la situación.

Supuestamente su madre de su cuerpo renacido había fallecido y era al parecer una indigente así que el terminaría yendo a un orfanato. No importaba. Significaba que tendría tiempo y libertad para poder moverse porque no importaba como o porque había vuelto a la vida, había sucedido y eso significaba que ahora podía hacer algo al respecto con su objetivo: traer salvación a la humanidad.

Aunque claro que aun con su paciencia y auto control, su tiempo como un bebe fue realmente horrible y tuvo que soportar unos que otros traumas mientras era criado en el orfanato principal de la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Debido a su renacimiento muchas cosas se le dificulto aprender en la era actual pero como era un niño el aprendizaje de muchos eventos significativos muchos después de su muerte se hizo manejable, hubo cosas que le trajeron un poco de paz en como se había aceptado el cristianismo en su país como otras que le trajeron terror como la primera y segunda guerra mundial entre otras atrocidades que han sido grabadas en la historia de la humanidad. Fue un tiempo difícil y mas con aparentar ser un niño pero él lo logro con paciencia y astucia.

Ya a los cinco años comenzó a notar algo raro con su cuerpo.

El era muy fuerte, más que el mejor humano de su época actual, podría destrozar acero y correr mas allá que la velocidad de un auto, podía ver mejor y analizar muchas cosa que no debería incluso con su mente y alma de adolescente maduro (El falleció a los 18 años) además tenía tres poderes de gran alcance, una en cada una de sus manos y otra oculta, tenía muchas más habilidades pero no podía entender como era capaz de tenerlas.

Entonces un día un hombre se le apareció mientras él estaba en la biblioteca cerca al orfanato en donde vivía, cuando él se encontró con ese anciano sus instintos se activaron y supo que aquel viejo de ojos rojos era peligroso y no se equivoco cuando se presento con el simple titulo de Wizard Marshall Zelretch.

 _-Imagina mi sorpresa que en este universo hubo un héroe que renació y sin la intervención de Alaya, hahaha has atraído mi atención Amakusa Shirou, recomiendo que aprendas todo de estos libros y que te prepare que pronto habrá una batalla que tendrás que hacer frente…._

Y justo cuando termino de hablar el anciano conocido como Zelretch de la nada Shirou recibió unas marcas extrañas en una de sus manos y para cuando quiso interrogar al viejo este ya había desaparecido, en cambio dejo a Shirou un montón de libros que Shirou con renuencia las tomo y las leyó, de ahí aprendió lo que en verdad ocurría con él y lo que el viejo Zelretch hablaba.

El era un espíritu heroico humanizado, eso quiere decir que él era un humano con el poder de un Servant, el era sobre todo muchísimo más fuerte que un ser humano normal, tenia habilidades e envidia y tenía acceso a tres nobles fantasmas, el tenia una gran cantidad de Circuitos mágicos pero debido a que él era Amakusa Shirou Tokisada que en su leyenda no tuvo afiliación a ninguna clase de hechicería hacia a Shirou básicamente a alguien que jamás será un mago pero gracias a los libros dados por Zelretch pudo aprender un poco de Taumaturgia centrado en el combate, curación, runas y campos limitados. Y supo sobre la guerra del grial y lo que conllevaba eso….Y eso le dio ideas.

Y ambiciones.

- _:…Con esto tendré la oportunidad de salvar a la humanidad tanto del pasado como del futuro pero necesito planificar y con cuidado….-_ Shirou no era tan arrogante para decir de una que él era el combatiente mas fuerte aunque con su resistencia a la magia y sus habilidades sobrehumanas más nobles fantasma le hacía alguien que incluso podría derrotar a Servants pero Shirou no lidero una rebelión a la edad de 15 años siendo necio, el no podía mostrar sus habilidades ya que le haría un objetivo perfecto de los futuros maestros como también llamar la atención de los Magus de la asociación de magos. Y eso no ayudara a su objetivo de salvar a la humanidad.

Es gracias a su deseo loco e insano que fue escogido como ser un participante de la cuarta guerra del santo grial y para entonces tenía solo cinco años (posteriormente tenía seis años cuando aprendió todo lo relacionado con el mundo oculto de los Magus) así que tenía dos años para prepararse en una guerra mortal en donde otros seis Magus y otros seis Servants, el podría pelear e incluso derrotar a un Servant de clase caballero pero había cosas que podría salir mal en una batalla y por sobre todo como se había dicho si mostraba sus habilidades a niveles Servant entonces se haría un objetivo.

No.

Lo esencial era prepararse antes de que inicie la guerra y por ello necesitaba uno muy fuerte por lo que después de mucho pensamiento y consideraciones encontró a un Servant adecuado para la guerra demás con sus niveles locos de circuitos mágicos podría producir una gran cantidad de Prana que incluso le ayudaría a sostener uno o dos Servants y varios si tenía al gran grial como apoyo.

-Me tomo tiempo pero lo logre….-Un niño de seis años de piel bronceada y cabello blanco corto camino a través el santuario Seimei en medio de la noche. Moverse de ciudad a ciudad para un niño era imposible pero Shirou era un héroe renacido, le tomo un par de horas recorre el camino hacia Kioto para así estar en el lugar en donde invocaría a su Servant. Si, de hecho el invocaría al héroe japonés famoso Abe no Seimei.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué no intenta invocar a otro Servants como Saber o Lancer o Rider? Porque Shirou sabía que él no era en verdad un santo, el no se mentía que él puede ser una persona muy viciosa cuando esta empeñado en cumplir con sus objetivos, todo a aras para salvar a la humanidad de su propio destino, si traicionar o asesinar era necesario para lograr sus objetivos entonces lo haría, claro que él no era malo pero él era alguien que aceptaba que tenía que llegar a los extremos por un bien mayor. Y la invocación de héroes que no aceptarían las decisiones difíciles sería contraproducente aun cuando Shirou sabría que encontraría de ganarse el favor de su Servant. La invocación de un Caster sería una buena movida para sus planes, ya había concluido que aunque no le gustara tendría que enfrentarse contra otros Servants y tener a un mago tan talentoso como Abe no Seimei de su lado seria productivo además estando en Japón su futuro Servant recibirá un aumento en sus habilidades. Viendo que su campo limitado elimino la presencia de cualquier persona del santuario Shirou recito el aria para la llamada de su Servant…

" _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el negro sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder, Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!

Shirou miro a través del humo como surgió una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño vistiendo una larga túnica blanca extraña con símbolos japoneses de color rojo en el borde de la misma, tenía su pecho cubierto con vendas y en ellas tenia marcado un montón de runas japonesas, tenia guantes marrones en sus manos y un especie de pantalón holgado antiguo del periodo Edo y en su espalda había un bastón largo lleno de marcas. Shirou podía decir de inmediato que era por la túnica que hizo que Abe no Seimei fuera considerada hombre cuando era todo lo contrario. No importaba, la tenia tareas que cumplir y planes para hacer realidad.

Así el Servant Caster miro al niño frente suyo y supo de inmediato que no era alguien normal y que de hecho debía de tratarlo con respeto por lo que con una sonrisa suave hablo….sin saber lo mucho que se sorprenderá con el niño que es en realidad el héroe santo Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Ambos de hechos jamás esperarían lo que le sucedería en la cuarta guerra del grial y su aventura mutua comenzó con una simple introducción…

-Aquí Servant Caster ha respondido a su citación, le pregunto a usted ¿eres mi maestro?

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Parámetros de Abe no Seimei:**

 **Clase:** Caster **.**

 **Clase alternativa:** Ninguno.

 **Maestro:** Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.

 **Verdadera Identidad:** Abe no Seimei

 **Género:** Mujer (en folclore es Hombre)

 **Alineamiento:** Bueno legal.

 **Fuerza:** D+ (C+)

 **Resistencia:** C (C+)

 **Agilidad:** C (C+)

 **Magia:** A (A+)

 **Suerte:** B (A)

 **Noble Fantasma:** B

 **Habilidades de clase:**

Construcción de objetos: B

Creación de territorio: B

 **Habilidades personales:**

Dialogo animal: D+

Hechicería: D. Conocimiento de la taumaturgia actual.

Cuerpo natural: C++. Caster fue hijo de un Kitsune divino y un mortal, desde su nacimiento ha mostrado poseer grandes cantidades de poder mágico y atributos físicos únicos así que Caster es inmune a cualquier efecto dañado que este en contacto a su cuerpo físicamente hablando aunque si es de rango mayor que esta habilidad entonces dicha habilidad queda anulada.

Carisma: D

Adivinación: A

Clarividencia: D

Fuerza monstruosa: C+. Al uso de fuerza física la verdadera naturaleza demi-kitsune de Caster se muestra y recibe un tremendo impulso en su fuerza en combate físico.

Divinidad: C. Siendo hijo de Kuzunoha, una Kitsune que se llamo a sí misma un Kami, recibe divinidad.

Shapeshift: C+. La capacidad de cambiar de apariencia, Caster es capaz de cambiar incluso su género y ocultar parte de su naturaleza Kitsune.

Familiar: B. Caster pueden invocar pequeños Oni bajo su mando.

Encantamiento a alta velocidad: B. Caster en vida fue el mejor usuario de Onmyōdō de su tiempo.

Vitrificación: C.

Inocencia monstruosa: E+. Habilidad la cual se trata en donde la historia de Caster ha sido distorsionada en el tiempo y las habilidades de Caster han cambiado para ajustarse a esas habilidades.

 **Nobles fantasmas:**

 **Senji Ryakketsu:**

 _Escritura sagrada del ying y yang._

 **Rango: C++**

 **Tipo: Soporte.**

Un noble fantasma en forma del libro que abe no Seimei hizo en vida, El texto contiene seis mil pronósticos y treinta y seis técnicas de adivinación basado en el estudio de las señales a través del uso de Shikigami. Este noble fantasma puede ayudar en la predicción de hechos importantes de un evento a través del estudio de señales con la adivinación. Una habilidad pasiva es que se puede invocar Shikigami que tienen varios usos tanto para soporte como de combate aunque jamás podría dañar a un Servant o a un Magus con alta resistencia a la magia.

 **Seimei-jinja:**

 _Santuario dado para lo sobrenatural_

 **Rango: B**

 **Tipo: Realidad mármol.**

Para empezar, para que Caster pueda desplegar este noble fantasma tiene que tener al menos cinco pieza del original santuario Seimei, al desplegarse se muestra una representación del santuario Seimei con grandes cascada de agua mágica que puede curar a los aliados de Caster o dañar a sus enemigos, en el santuario está lleno de Komainu y otras criaturas de piedras que llegan a los niveles de bestias fantasmales y en la zona donde está el puente Ichijō Modori-Bashi, Caster puede invocar a un montón de espíritus para combatir.

 **Pentagrama de Abe no Seimei:**

 _Estrella que bendice todos los elementos._

 **Rango: C**

 **Tipo: Anti-unidad, anti-grupo.**

El pentagrama siempre ha tenido relación con abe no Seimei, el poder de utilizar los cincos elementos: Fuego, agua, tierra, acero y madera. Caster adquiere el poder de desplegar y controlar estos elementos al activar este noble fantasma, una facultad única de este noble fantasma es que Caster no usa Prana ya que se acerca en el uso del poder de la era de los dioses en donde los elementos eran controlados con la mente.

* * *

 **Parámetros de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada:**

 **Clase:** Ninguno. **Clase alternativa:** Ruler, Rider y Saber.

 **Maestro:** Ninguno.

 **Verdadera Identidad:** Shirou Amakusa Tokisada

 **Género:** Hombre.

 **Alineamiento:** Bueno legal.

 **Fuerza:** C

 **Resistencia:** C+

 **Agilidad:** B

 **Magia:** D

 **Suerte:** B

 **Noble Fantasma:** B.

 **Habilidades de clase:**

Ninguno.

 **Habilidades personales:**

Resistencia a la magia: A

Instinto: C+

Equitación: D

Ojo de la mente (Falso): D+

Taumaturgia: C. Habilidad ganada solo después de su resurrección, capacidad de usar taumaturgia actual pero solo las que están apegados al combate o de protección o curación además que no puede acceder a los conocimientos avanzados debido a que su alineación es "Amakusa Shirou Tokisada" y como tal el no fue un mago entonces eso lo hace inadecuado en las artes mágicas aunque con esfuerzo puede aprender mucho más de lo que no puede.

Carisma: C

Valentía: C

Protección de la fe: C+

Alma de un mártir: C. Habilidad que niega cualquier interferencia mental, nacido del sacrificio de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada en su rebelión y su creencia en la religión cristiana.

Continuación de batalla: D

Resolución de Dios: C. Cuando se lucha por una causa que cae en acto santo entonces Amakusa Shirou Tokisada recibe un aumento de sus parámetros (++) por corto tiempo.

Revelación: A. Cuando las probabilidades están en contra, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada adquiere los instintos para hacerla a su favor si la situación puede terminar en darle un beneficio.

Sacramento del bautismo: B+. Esta habilidad permite la utilización de cualquier arma menor de rango B+ que tenga el atributo de santo.

 **Nobles fantasmas:**

 **Mano Izquierda - Matrix Xanadu:**

 _Brazo Izquierdo - Fundación de la Bendición del Cielo_

 **Rango: D.**

 **Tipo: Anti-unidad.**

Igual que Canon.

 **Mano derecha - Eater Evil:**

 _Brazo Derecho - La maldad depredadora_

 **Rango: D++**

 **Tipo: Anti-unidad.**

Igual que Canon.

 **Mensajero de los cielos:**

 _Creencia de una rebelión santa_

 **Rango: B+.**

 **Tipo: Soporte.**

Con alzando una Katana al aire y pronunciar el encantamiento de: "Ahora, los que me acompañan en ser asediado en este castillo, serán mis amigos hasta el otro mundo." Permitirá su activación. El noble fantasma más fuerte de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada se muestra.

Usualmente nadie seguiría a un niño de 15 años a una rebelión imposible pero sucedió. Prueba que demostraba lo talentoso que era Amakusa shirou Tokisada como también lo inspirador que puede ser. Amakusa Shirou Tokisada es cubierto por un aura de energía santo que aumenta a niveles rango B+ todos sus parámetros que a la vez sus ataques son considerados Santos, Anti-monstruos y Anti-Cristiandad, por lo tanto todo aquello que no tiene relación a la religión cristiana, ósea que son monstruos y de alineamiento Malvado serán débiles a estos ataques e incluso cualquier herida recibida no serán curadas.

Esto igual funciona en algunas circunstancias únicas: el enemigo tiene que ser más fuerte que Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, este no debe de ser católico o cristiano. Si el enemigo de hecho es considerado un enemigo de la humanidad entonces este noble fantasma se puede activar ignorando las otras circunstancias y finalmente la circunstancia final sería que Amakusa Shirou Tokisada no debe de estar solo al activar este noble fantasma. Una debilidad de este noble fantasma es que dura poco tiempo a base de cuanta persona este a lado de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada por lo que si tiene una o dos aliados o personas presentes al activarse este noble fantasma solo durara un par de minutos.

* * *

 **Nota: debido a que Amakusa shirou Tokisada actúa como un humano con habilidades de su Servant el adquiere todas las habilidades de las clases que él es capaz de interpretar, ósea Saber, Rider y Ruler, por lo tanto los parámetros de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada son definitivamente diferentes y mejores que en su modo Ruler debido a que se está usando habilidades de la clase Saber y Rider, como tal su noble fantasma mensajero de los cielos es una prueba de ello.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

 **Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

 **De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

 **De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
